GHOST (hunhan)
by runkoo
Summary: luhan mempunyai indra ke enam, dia sering melihat hantu menyeramkan yang membuatnya bisa teriak kapanpun. Tapi ketika luhan mencium sehun, hantu hantu yang sering terlihat di penglihatannya menghilang walaupun hanya berapa menit, dan itu membuat luhan terus mengjar ngejar sehun untuk berlindung kepadanya walaupun sehun risih dengan luhan seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri/hunhan/
1. Chapter 1

Author : runkoo

Genre : horror, romance, humor.. dll

Rated : T

_**Summary : luhan mempunyai indra ke enam, dia sering melihat hantu menyeramkan yang membuatnya bisa teriak kapanpun. Tapi ketika luhan mencium namja yang bernama sehun, hantu hantu yang sering terlihat di penglihatannya menghilang walaupun hanya berapa menit, dan itu membuat luhan terus mengjar ngejar sehun untuk berlindung kepadanya walaupun sehun risih dengan luhan seperti orang gila berbicara dengan para hantu .**_

.

.

.

ACTION

.

.

Drssss drsss drss

luhan terduduk dikasurnya dengan melipat kedua kakinya didadanya, ia memegang bantal sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan ketakutan . "AKU MOHON DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA! AKU INGIN TIDUR NYENYAK! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU BUTUH ISTIRAHAATTT!"teriaknya sambil menangis didekapan bantal .

hujan masih terus turun begitu derasnya dengan di sertai sambaran petir yang begitu mengerikan , luhan masih menangis dibawah bantal mendegar derasan hujan . "hikshikshiks kumohon hentikan menggangguku. Aku lelah seperti ini."tangisnya begitu parau .

"_lu—han "_

'_hhhhhhh'_

'_hshhh luhan'_

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU! KALIAN MAHLUK BODOH BERHENTI MENGANGGUKU! "luhan berteriak lebih kencang .

Beberapa menit kemudian rintikan hujan sudah tidak terdengar lagi dari luar dan suara suara aneh yang berada disekitarnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi .  
luhan mengintip sedikit dari balik bantalnya, dia melirik sekeliling kamarnya. luhan menjauhkan bantalnya dari wajahnya karna sudah tidak ada mahluk apapun disekitarnya . luhan merebahkan perlahan badannya, dia menarik selimutnya sampai dadanya .

Tiba tiba didepan matanya ada bayangan anak kecil yang menyeramkan _'bantu aku` aku—aku sangat tersiksa' _luhan lansung menarik selimutnya sampai keatas kepalanya sambil berkomat kamit membaca segala doa yang ada .

'_ku mohon bantu aku'_

'_bantu aku'_

"AAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH KUMOHON JANGAN MENGANGGUKU!"

…

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk jendela kamar luhan, luhan masih dengan mata terbuka dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya . luhan membuka selimutnya dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Matanya begitu sayu dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua matanya.

Sudah setahun luhan tidak bisa tidur malam hari karna mahluk mahluk halus sering menampakkan dirinya di depan wajahnya luhan apalagi ketika hujan, mahluk halus itu begitu menyeramkan. Luhan sangat takut ketika sudah hujan, apalgi bulan bulan ini adalah musim hujan. Luhan semakin gila menjalani hidup seperti ini.

setelah luhan lulus dari sekolahnya dan masuk universitas dia tiba tiba bisa melihat hantu sebagainya. Luhan keluar dari kuliahnya ketika sudah 2 semester karna dia sering takut ketempat kulihannya karna banyak di gandrungi hantu hantu menyeramkan yang membuat luhan seketika bisa berteriak teriak karna melihat hantu yang begitu menyeramkan dan itu membuat teman teman luhan menjauhinya karna mengira luhan sudah gila.

Luhan melirik jamnya yang menujukkan jam 7 : 00 luhan dengan wajah begitu kusutnya beranjak dari kasurnya pergi ke kekamar mandi .

…

Luhan bekerja di toko kue yang sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran jalan raya kota , dia terduduk sambil memandangi orang orang yang berlalu lalang diluar tokonya . luhan melihat setiap orang di dampingi dengan hantu yang berbeda beda , bahkan di jalanan ada hantu yang berjalan mengesot dengan tidak ada kepalanya (ini nyata loh)

Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu, tapi yang luhan takutkan adalah setan air. Bukan setannya terbuat dari air tapi ketika hujan ada setan yang begitu menyeramkan dari apapun, makanya luhan sering takut ketika hujan.

TRINGRING

Tiba tiba terdengar suara lonceng pintu itu, yang tandanya ada pelanggan masuk . luhan mulai berdiri dan bersikap seramah mungkin dengan pelangganya . ada dua pelanggan anak muda yang mengenakan seragam sma nya

"apakah ada roti cheese blueberry ? "tanya yeoja itu dengan luhan

"ah.. sepertinya sudah habis kemarin, mungkin besok baru datang lagi . Tapi ada roti blueberry nya yang di lapisi margarine? Itu juga enak.. bagaimana?"tawar luhan dengan ramah

Dua yeoja itu sedikit berfikir "boleh aku lihat dulu?

Luhan mengangukkan kepalanya "keure, girdayo "luhan berjalan mendekati banyak roti roti dan mencari mencari roti blueberry itu . luhan mengambil dua roti blueberry itu . dia berjalan mendekati kedua yeoja itu "ini rotinya"luhan memberikan roti itu dengan yeoja berambut pirang itu . yeoja itu menerimanya sambil membolak balikkan roti itu . "baiklah, aku beli dua"

"bayarnya di kasir ne"luhan menunjukkan kasirnya, dan dua yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan merapikan letak roti rotinya yang terlihat berantakan _'semoga hari ini tidak hujan..'_gumam luhan ,

kedua yeoja itu datang kembali sambil membawa kantong plastic yang berisi roti tadi , luhan lansung tersenyum denga kedua yeoja itu "kamsamhamnida, telah datang kemari "luhan membungkukkan badannya denga kedua yeoja itu

Yeoja itu membalas senyuman luhan "ne. oppa apa kurang tidur ?"tanya yeoja yang dikuncir itu

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya "apakah begitu terlihat?hhh ne aku kurang tidur"

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk "ne sangat terlihat.. oppa harus banyak istirahat, diusia muda kurang tidur akan membuat kesehatan oppa menurun. Annyeong oppa"yeoja itu lansung berjalan pergi setelah menasehati luhan

"ne , annyeong.."

luhan hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil mendegus"kalau bukan karna hantu hantu itu aku tidak akan susah tidur"

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan 22:49 saatnya luhan pulang bekerja, luhan sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju kaosnya dia memasukkan barang barangnya kedalam ranselnya .

DRSSS DRSSS DRSSS

luhan mendengar suara curahan hujan, dia mulai hopeless mendengar suara hujan. Kesuraman pun datang kembali.

Luhan membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan jas hujannya yang berwarna putih, dia memakai jas hujannya dibadannya setelah sudah dia memberi salam pulang dengan teman temannya yang bekerja disitu

Dia berjalan kepintu keluar dan membuka pintu kaca tokonya, dia berjalan kedepan dia melihat banyak orang yang berlarian karna kehujanan, tapi yang jadi pusat perhatian luhan bukan dengan orangnya melainkan hantu yang berada disampingnya begitu menyeramkan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dia takut melihat kearah kedepan .

"hash hujan semakin deras! Sial setan air pasti banyak berlalu lalang!"umpatnya kesal , dia membranikan diri berjalan kedepan

Luhan ingin menyebrang jalan, dia melihat ke kanan ke kiri tidak ada kendaraan yang berjalan. Luhan mulai berjalan ke jalanan dengan menundukan kepalanya dia takut melihat kearah depan pasti ada penampakan yang membuatnya teriak, sialnya luhan tidak tau kapan dia bisa melihat hantu yang begitu menyeramkan seperti hantu air jadi dia bisa saja tiba tiba teriak jika hantu itu menampakan wajahnya di depan luhan

Sampai ditengah jalan luhan lansung terdiam mematung karna ada suara suarau mahluk halus di kupingnya, "JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"teriaknya dengan berdiri di tengah jalan

Luhan melihat kedepan ada setan air yang begitu menyeramkan, wajahnya berdarah dan hancur. Dan matanya melotot tajam kearah luhan "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"teriaknya ketakutan

…

"apa kau tidak takut dengan kematian nenek tersebut? Bukankah tadi seperti ada penampakan penampakan.. ah aku merinding membayanginya"tanya seorang namja yang sedang menyetir mobil

"ck, kenapa harus takut dengan orang mati? Justru orang hidup jauh lebih menakutkan. "balas namja berkulit putih itu dengan angkuh

Chen, sekerteris dari namja tampan yang bernama sehun itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya . jawabannya selalu seperti itu jika di tanya mengenai hantu.

CKIIIITTTT

Tiba tiba chen menginjak remnya begitu mendadak sehingga sehun terantuk kedepan"YAA! apa yang kau lakukan mengerem begitu mendadak hah!"maki sehun sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya

"itu—itu ada hantu"kata chen dengan ketakutan menunjuk nunjuk di depannya ada seseorang yang yang mengenakan serba putih , yang sebenarnya itu adalah jas hujan warna putih.

"halah, hantu hantu.. tidak ada hantu! Aku tidak percaya dengan hantu! Sudah jalan saja!"bentak sehun lagi

"ta—tapi aku serius, itu liat di depan ada hantu kuntilanak"chen lansung menutup wajahnya ketakutan.

Sehun lansung melihat kearah depan, dia melihat seseorang di tengah jalan mengenakan jas hujan serba putih dan kupluknya yang begitu lebar menutupi seluruh wajah seseorang itu . sehun hanya berdecak "ya! itu bukan hantu! Itu ada orang yang mungkin mencoba bunuh diri! Sudah cepat jalan!"pekik sehun lagi , chen membuka tangannya dan melihat kearah kedepan

Dia mulai menjalankan lagi dengan perlahan, mobilnya melewati seseorang yang mengenakan jas hujan putih seperti kuntilanak. Chen meliriknya begitu ketakutan.

Tiba tiba chen memundurkan mobilnya lagi "ya!ya! kenapa mundur lagi!"sehun mulai marah lagi

"sebentar, aku takut orang itu terjadi apa apa"ucap chen sambil fokus memundurkan mobilnya , setelah mobilnya bersampingan dengan seseorang itu , chen membuka kacanya dan melirik kearah orang itu

"mianhe, neo gwenchana?"tanya chen dengan seseorang itu, seseorang itu lansung mendongakan wajahnya dengan chen .

"gwen—gwenchana"balasnya dengan sedikit menggertakan giginya

"apa butuh bantuan?"tanya chen lagi.

"e—bolehkah aku menumpang sampai depan?"

"eoh, boleh boleh silahkan masuk"

Namja dengan jas hujan putih itu lansung berjalan membuka pintu mobil yang di belakang, dia lansung masuk tampa membuka jas putihnya . sehun menatap kesal kearah namja itu.

"namamu siapa? Kenapa berdiri di tengah jalan? apa kau tidak takut terlanggar mobil"tanya chen sambil melihat namja itu dari spion nya

"namaku luhan, aku—aku tadi melihat hantu yang begitu menyeramkan, aku tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun ."

Sehun yang mendengar luhan membicarakan hantu dia lansung menaikkan sedikit atas bibirnya "hantu? Ck, aku tidak percaya dengan hantu! "katanya dengan sombong.

Luhan sedikit melirik kearah sehun yang begitu sombong.

Chen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sehun "mianhe luhan, dia memang seperti itu. dia tidak suka membicarakan hantu setan atau mahluk halus semacampun"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, luhan melirik ke sehun lagi dia melihat kearah jas yang di kenakan sehun "eoh, kau CEO Mall XOXO? Bukankah itu mall besar di daerah gamnang? Ah itu dekat sekali dengan tempat tinggalku, jika kau kesana bermainlah di tempat villa ku, disana sangat damai jika kau ingin menginap disana."seketika luhan mempromosikan tempat penginapannya.

"aku sudah punya tempat tinggal! Ngapain juga aku sampai menginap di villa, bahkan tempat tinggalku lebih nyaman dari villa itu"sehun berucap angkuh, luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal .

"ahh… sepertinya tempat ini cocok. Chen turunkan dia di persimpangan situ "perintah sehun .

Chen memberhentikan mobilnya dekat persimpangan pombensin , luhan bersiap ingin keluar tapi tiba tiba ada hantu di kaca mobil , luhan lansung berteriak kencang "AAAAAAAAAAAAA HANTU!"luhann reflek membalikkan badannya kearah sehun dan karna wajah sehun tepat dihadapan luhan, luhan tampa sengaja mencium bibir sehun, sehun lansung membelakkan matanya dan mendorong luhan

"yaakk! Dasar mencari kesempatan sana keluarr,"sehun mengelap bibirnya dan mendorong luhan

Luhan melirik kearah kaca itu dan tidak ada hantunya lagi "loh hantunya kok hilang? Tidak biasanya"luhan bergumam bingung

Luhan baru saja ingin keluar lagi tapi tiba tiba di depan wajahnya ada hantu yang begitu menyeramkan luhan berteriak lagi "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HANTUU!"luhan lansung membalikkan badannya lagi ,dan untuk kedua kalian bibir mereka bertemu. Luhan melirik kearah kesamping hantunya lansung menghilang menjadi asap , sehun mendorong luhan "sial! Apa yang kau lakukan menciumku hah!"

Luhan tidak mengubris amukan sehun, dia masih terheran heran karna hantunya menghilang "hantunya hilang?"gumam luhan bingung, dia melihat kearah luar seperti bayangan bayangan hantu hantu itu benar benar ilang, tidak ada lagi hantu yang berkeliaran maupun yang menyeramkan . seakan akan hantu yang sering luhan liat di tengah jalan punah tidak tersisa sedikitpun di penglihatannya.

…..

Luhan seperti kemarin hanya bisa diam didalam selimut tampa bisa memejamkan matanya "haruskah setiap hari aku begini? Aku bisa gila."ucapnya.

Mulai terdegar suara suara menyeramkan di telinga luhan, luhan hanya menganggap itu sudah biasa banyak roh roh yang meminta bantuannya , biasanya roh itu adalah yang matinya tidak wajar, seperti dibunuh, dikubur hidup hidup, dibuang ke jurang, dan masih banyak lagi. mereka ingin meminta bantuan dengan luhan agar memberi taukan perasaanya dengan keluarganya atau memberi taukan mereka mati karna terbunuh .

Luhan sebenarnya sedikit kasian dengan roh roh itu , luhan dulu sering menolong mereka dan memberi taukan dengan keluarga roh roh itu kalau mereka sudah mati karna dibunuh atau menyampaikan perasaan mereka. setiap harinya roh roh itu berbeda beda datang dan meminta bantuannya lagi dan itu membuat luhan stress harus membantu mereka setiap hari.

jika luhan membantu mereka setiap hari.. bagaimana dengan kerjaanya? tidak mungkin kan luhan setiap hari menjadi pahlawan dari para roh hantu tapi tidak mendapatkan duit sedikitpun. Kecuali hantu hantu itu memberikan duit dan ongkos pergi ketempat keluarganya, tapi ini? semakin luhan menolong mereka, semakin banyak hantu hantu mengantri meminta tolong dengannya. dan itu membuat luhan ingin gantung diri saja.

luhan mulai berfikir lagi ketika dia berciuman dengan namja tadi "kenapa ketika aku berciuman dengannya, hantu hantu disekelilingku hilang? Bahkan tadi ketika aku keluar aku tidak melihat sedikitpun hantu hantu? Biasanya aku akan selalu melihat hantu hantu? Tapi setelah berapa menit penglihatan ku melihat hantu kembali lagi? "

.

.

.

Luhan terduduk dikursi sambil melihat pemandangan diluar tokonya. "hujan kembali, setan air pun kembali "gumamnya

DRSSS DRSSS DRSSS

Hujan begitu derasnya menerpa langit seoul terlihat orang orang berlari larian mencari tempat teduh , biasanya jika hujan seperti ini mereka semua berlari ketoko luhan yang atap luarnya sangat panjang untuk berteduh

TRINGRING

Luhan lansung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di dekat pintu "selamat datang"katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan pelanggan itu .

Pelanggan itu mulai memilih milih roti roti itu dan mengambil banyak roti pizza , luhan mendekati pelanggannya jika pelanggan namja itu ingin bertanya sesuatu dengannya

"mian, aku mau bertanya"namja itu mendekati luhan "apakah tidak ada lagi roti pizza nya? Saya butuh sepuluh?"kata namja itu .

"sebentar aku carikan , biasanya terselip selip"ucap luhan berjalan mencari cari roti pizza itu di bawah selip selipan roti , pelanggan namja itu mendekati luhan dan berdiri dibelakang luhan.

"sepertinya tidak ad—KYAAAAAAAA AAAAAA HANTUUU AAAAAAAAAA"luhan berteriak histeris melihat namja itu berubah dengan wajah hantu yang begitu menyeramkan "JANGAN MENDEKATT! AAAAA MENJAUHH"luhan melempari roti roti itu kearah namja itu, namja itu lansung terheran heran

"aku bukan hantu"

Para pegawai disitu semuanya datang kedepan karna mendengar teriakan luhan, termasuk bosnya datang . namja pembeli itu pun ikut ketakutan mendengar luhan berteriak teriak menyebut nyebut dirinya hantu

"ada apa?ada apa"tanya bos itu melihat luhan berteriak teriak ketakutan melihat hantu .

"a—aku aku tidak tau, dia tiba tiba berteriak teriak menyebut hantu.. "ucap namja pembeli itu ketakutan.

"bawa luhan kebelakang"perintah bosnya dengan kedua pegawainya, mereka berdua lansung membopong luhan yang masih menjerit melihat hantu .

…..

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menahan teriakannya karna hantu menyeramkan itu, dia sekarang ini sudah di pecat dengan bosnya karna sudah ketiga kalinya dia seperti itu berteriak teriak karna hantu. Dan sudah kesepuluh kalinya dia dikeluarkan dari tempat kerjanya karna alasan yang sama.

Luhan terduduk di halte bus sambil menatap lesu jalanan , hidupnya benar benar suram. Sudah orangtuanya cerai meninggalkannya terlantar, sekarang juga dia mendepatkan kesialan mata batinnya kebuka dan bisa berteriak kapanpun melihat hantu hantu menyeramkan seperti tadi . "arghhh aku bisa gilaaaa! apa salahku tuhan!"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya "harus kemana lagi aku mencari pekerjaan"

Luhan teringat sesuatu dengan namja yang kemarin .

….

Luhan sekarang berada di dalam mall xoxo dia berjalan mencari cari sehun . dia mendekati security disana "mian, dimana ya CEO mall xoxo nya? Aku ada keperluan penting?"tanya luhan lembut

"bukankah itu tuan sehun"tunjuk security itu dengan namja tampan itu dengan berjalan sambil memegang berkas berkas , ia berlari terburu buru kearah lift

Luhan lansung berlari melihat sehun"chankaman"teriaknya sambil mengejar sehun yang menuju kearah lift.

Sehun sudah masuk ke lift, lift itu sedikit lagi tertutup luhan lansung berlari kencang kearah lift itu dan pas sekali ketika lift itu sudah mau tertutup begitu rapat luhan dapat masuk kedalam lift . sehun lansung kaget melihat luhan kembali .

Luhan mengatur nafasnya sambil memegangi dadanya, tapi sehun pura pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya dia pura pura menekan tombol mengatur arah pergi

"ceo xoxo.. ini aku yang kemarin, yang menumpang di mobilmu"tegur luhan dengan sehun,

"nuguya ? aku tidak tau"balasnya tampa memandang luhan sedikitpun

"aku tau kau pasti mengenalku! "

"tidak! kau siapa, apa kau gila? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Menyingkirlah."

"aku sangat membutuhkan mu ceo xoxo."

TING

Liftnya terbuka , sehun lansung keluar dari lift dan di ikuti luhan yang mengerjar ngejar sehun .

"ceo aku yang kemarin menumpang di mobilmu, masa kau tidak tau!"luhan menarik lengan sehun

"MWOYA! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU! security! Security!"teriak sehun dengan security di sekelilingnya, security itu lansung datang

"ada apa tuan?"tanya dua security itu

"ini, bawa dia keluar. Aku tidak megenalnya "

Luhan lansung di tarik dua security itu luhan lansung membrontak "lepaskan!"ronta luhan dengan security itu .

"yaa!apa kau tidak mengingat kejadian malam? Kita berciuman dua kali di mobil? Hey jahat sekali kau melupakan ku, baru kemarin malam kita berciuman!"teriak luhan dengan suara yang tidak di kecilkan sehingga orang orang yang disana semuanya melirik kearah sehun , sehun tentu saja membelakkan matanya ketika luhan berkata seperti itu, sehun lansung membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah luhan .

Dua security itu yang merasa salah paham dia lansung melepaskan luhan, luhan tersenyum menang . sehun masih dipandangi di kucilkan dengan orang orang yang berlalu lalang disana . sehun lansung menarik luhan menjauh dari sana. Dia menarik luhan menjauh dari sana begitu kasar ,luhan merintih kesakitan . sehun membawa luhan ke kamar mandi .

Sehun mendorong kasar luhan ke dinding kamar mandi"APA KAU GILA BERKATA ITU HAH! KAU INI SEBENARNYA MAU APA? KAU INGIN MEMPERMALUKANKU!"pekik sehun kesal di depan wajah luhan

"mianhe, aku ingin meminta bantu- "

"BANTUAN APAA? KAU INGIN MEMINTA DUIT DENGANKU, HAH!"sehun lansung mengambil dompetnya di saku celananya, dia membuka dompetnya dan melemparkan lembaran duit di depan wajah luhan "JANGAN MENAMPAKKAN LAGI DI DEPAN WAJAHKU!"sehun lansung pergi meninggalkan luhan

"HEY, AKU TIDAK SEDIKITPUN MEMBUTUHKAN INI! AKU HANYA INGIN MEMINTA BANTUANMU!"teriak luhan dengan sehun yang sebenarnya sudah luput dari penglihatannya

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat kali ini sudah berakhir, sehun bersalam salaman dengan partner kerjanya . sehun keluar dari ruangan itu dia berniat pergi ke lantai paling bawah .

Sehun memasuki lift itu yang sedikit ramai dengan teman temannya sesekali sehun sapa dengan tersenyum dengan teman temannya .

Sehun menekan tombol 1B .

Ga berapa menit lift terbuka tempat tujuan sehun, sehun lansung keluar dari lift dia berjalan pergi . dia pergi ke pintu belakang keluar dari mall itu . dia berdiri di dekat pintu keluar mall itu sambil melirik keluar, dia menunggu sekertarisnya chen .

Tiba tiba ada cleaning service denga topi yang begitu menutupi wajahnya, dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sampah di kaki sehun, sehun lansung kaget "YA! kau bisa kerja tidak sih!"bentak sehun dengan cleaning service itu

"jeosonghamnida jeosonghamnida"cleaning service itu membungkukkan badannya sambil memungut sampah sampah tadi yang berjatuhan , setelah cleaning servie itu memunguti sampah sampah itu dia mendongakan kepalanya melihat sehun.

Dan sehun kaget ketika melihat cleaning service itu"KAU LAGI? SEJAK KAPAN KAU BEKERJA DISINI"sehun mulai mengamuk lagi melihat keberadaan luhan yang tiba tiba sudah bekerja saja di mall nya .

Tapi luhan tersenyum ketika bertemu sehun lagi "ceo.. sekali ini dengarkan aku dulu berbicara ."ucapnya dengan serius

"mwo? kau berbicara itu tidak penting sama sekali denganku"

"ne, memang tidak penting. Tapi aku sangat penting. Kumohon bantu aku, mungkin ditubuhmu ini bisa membuatku menjadi kehidupanku kembali normal "

Sehun memandang aneh dengan luhan "tubuhku? Kenapa jadi aku?"

"ne, kehidupanku ini sungguh jauh dibilang kata normal. Kau tak lihat mataku begitu sayu seperti tidak tidur bertahun tahun . aku seperti ini karna aku bisa melihat hantu, aku selalu di ganggu dengan hantu hantu itu, dan ketika saat aku menumpang di mobilmu. Aku melihat hantu begitu menyeramkan dan tampa sengaja aku berciuman denganmu, hantu itu lansung menghilang. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku aku melihat hantu di depan wajahku dan tampa sengaja aku berciuman denganmu lg. Hantu itu lansung menghilang, dan biasanya hantu hantu yang berada dijalanan sering terlihat denganku.. tapi itu tidak ada semua. benar benar hilang. Jadi aku berfikir-"

"kau kira aku percaya dengan semua guraun bodoh mu itu hah! ck, kurasa kau sudah gila!"

"aku serius, aku tidak bohong!"

Tiba tiba sekerteris sehun datang melihat sehun dan luhan sedang berbincang "hey, bukankah kau luhan? kau bekerja disini juga"tanya chen dengan menepuk bahu luhan .

"hhh, ne.. aku baru saja kerja disini"balas luhan dengan sesopan mungkin.

Sehun lansung menarik chen menjauh dari sana "kajja pergi, dia gila"

"ya! aku serius ceo xoxo! Aku tidak gila… aku bahkan melihat hantu cantik disampingmu."teriak luhan lagi tapi tidak di gubris dengan sehun .

…

"namja itu ada masalah apa denganmu?"tanya chen

"entahlah, kupikir di sedang gila menghayal dengan kata kata hantu, ck.. "

"memangnya dia berbicara apa denganmu?"

"katanya dia tidak lagi menjalani kehidupan normal karna melihat hantu yang begitu menyeramkan, dan kemarin kan dia melihat dan tidak sengaja menyentuh bibirku, katanya hantu hantu diseklilingnya menghilang, dan dia seperti ingin meminta bantuan denganku? dasar omong kosong.. bilang saja dia menginginkan duit dariku!"

"hey, sehun.. kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan olehnya benar benar ada? Kurasa di tidak main main dengan ucapannya, apalgi kemarin itu dia benar benar seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan"

"haishh! Aku tau kau ini memang sangat suka membicarakan tentang hantu yang mustahil itu. ah sudahlah aku tidak percaya dengan para hantu!"

…

Luhan mengepel lantai dengan sedikit sedih "ah, kenapa orang itu begitu angkuh! Dia tidak tau bagaiaman rasanya menjadi diriku.. "

Luhan memasukkan lagi pelnya kedalam ember dia, dia menaik turunkan pelnya di bak itu "aku benar benar terlihat menyedihkan.. fuhh"luhan memeras pelnya , dan lansung dia pell lantainya .

"luhan.."

Luhan lansung kaget mendengar suara memanggil namanya di lansung memegang pelnya seperti memegang kayu untuk berkelahi , dia melihat dari bawah ada kaki di depannya "apa kau hantu?"tanya luhan yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal

Orang itu lansung heran "aku manusia! Hey, kau ini kenapa "namja di depannya yang memakai jas terheran heran melihat luhan .

Luhan melihat keatas yang ternyata itu bosnya , dia lansung menurunkan pel nya dan lansung membungkukkan meminta maaf" jeosonghamnida, aku kira tadi ada hantu.. mianhe "

"ne, ne gwenchana, ternyata kau orangnya sangat parno ya. aku ingin memberi taukan kau pulangnya jam 9 , mall ini tutup jam stengah 9 "kata bosnya yang diketahui bernama kai .

"siap , bos"luhan lansung hormat dengan kai

Kai lansung tersenyum melihat luhan "kau ini, ternyata lucu sekali ya. baiklah, aku pergi dulu"katanya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "fuh~ aku bisa gila semua orang kubilang hantu"

…..

Sudah jam stengah 9 luhan menyusun peralatan kerjanya kembali ke gudang , luhan melirik disana ada hantu. Tapi luhan tidak terlalu mengubris hantu itu .

Luhan keluar dari gudang, dia mencari cari sehun "apakah ceo itu sudah pulang?"gumam luhan , luhan berjalan keluar mall dia terduduk diluar kursi mall itu

Dia melihat ada hantu namja di depannya, hantunya tidak begitu menyeramkan mungkin karna hantu itu masih muda . "annyeong"sapa luhan dengan hantu itu .

Hantu itu melihat kearah luhan_ "bisa melihatku?"tanya hantu itu_

"ne, aku melihatmu.. kau tidak aku bisa melihat hantu."

Hantu itu lansung tersenyum _"ah, kau sedang menunggu siapa"_

"seseorang.."

"_pacarmu?"_

"aku tidak mempunyai pacar"

"_sayang sekali tidak punya pacar."_

"memangnya kenapa? tidak wajarkah aku tidak mempunyai pacar."

"_aniya, kau manis"_

"ah , aku tau itu.. tapi aku lebih suka di bilang manly"

"_kau sangat cantik"_

"jika aku wanita aku akan berterima kasih denganmu, tapi aku ini namja itu suatu hinaan untukku"

"_mianhe"_

"gwenchana.. aku sudah sering menerima perkataan itu"

"_kau tidak meminum dengan temanmu?"_

"aku tidak ada teman , aku sering dibilang gila karna berbicara dengan hantu"

"_kasihan sekali, kau mau meminum minum bersamaku?"_

"kau itu hantu.. mana mungkin aku meminum bersama dengan hantu"

"_tapi dulu itu aku manusia"_

…..

Sehun keluar dari lift dia berjalan ke tempat jalan keluar dari mall , ketika dia berjalan mendekati pintu keluar dia melihat luhan sedang terduduk berbicara sendiri . sehun memperhatikan luhan. "sedang apa orang gila itu"

"aku tidak mempunyai pacar"

"memangnya kenapa? tidak wajarkah aku tidak mempunyai pacar."

"ah , aku tau itu.. tapi aku lebih suka di bilang manly"

"jika aku wanita aku akan berterima kasih denganmu, tapi aku ini namja itu suatu hinaan untukku"

"gwenchana.. aku sudah sering menerima perkataan itu"

"aku tidak ada teman , aku sering dibilang gila karna berbicara dengan hantu"

"kau itu hantu.. mana mungkin aku meminum bersama dengan hantu"

"aku bilang aku tidak mau minum minum.. "

"hey, hantu macam apa kau mengajakku party? "

"jangan mendekatt! Aku tidak suka minum minum"

Sehun melongo melihat luhan berbicara sendiri sambil memundurkan tubuhnya "kurasa dia memang gila"sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan melihat sehun yang berdiri, dia lansung berdiri dan kembali masuk kedalam mall dia berlari kearah sehun . sehun lansung cepat cepat menghidar dari sana tapi terlambat luhan lansung menarik legannya "ceo! Ada hantu yang begitu menyeramkan! Dia mengikutiku terus!"luhan menari narik sehun

Sehun menghempaskan tangan luhan "apa kau gila! Tidak ada hantu!"maki sehun kesal dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan luhan

Luhan melihat hantu namja itu mengikutinya terus, luhan lansung berlari ketakutan kearah sehun . dia menarik sehun lagi dan lansung mencium bibir sehun , hantu itu lansung menghilang menjadi asap .

Sehun lansung mendorong luhan"YA! APA KAU GILAA!"

"hantu nya sudah menghilang, kamsamhamnida" luhan tersenyum dengan sehun .

"dasar tidak waras."sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkan luhan, tapi luhan terus mengekorinya dari belakang . sehun membalikkan badannya lagi melihat luhan mengikutinya

"YA! KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU!"bentak sehun

"aku takut hantunya kembali lagi.."

"JADI APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU!"

"kau bisa membuat hantu itu menghilang.."

"hahh, tuhan! Kenapa kau kirimkan orang gila ini denganku"

"ceo, kau tau tidak ? hantu itu mengajakku minum minum, dia juga bilang aku cantik ."

"aku tidak peduli! Sana pergi dengan teman setan bodohmu itu!"

"dia sudah pergi karna aku menciummu.."

"ck, tidak masuk akal"

"sungguh, aku tidak berbohong"

"ya! sudahlah, sekarang kenapa kau mengikuti ku hah? apa kau ingin aku menelfon polisi untuk menjemputmu? Atau kau ingin aku menelfon ambulan untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa hah! "

"sayangnya aku sudah sangat sering diantar polisi dan ambulan"

Sekertaris chen tiba tiba datang di belakang luhan dan sehun . "hey.. kalian berdua sedang apa?"tanya chen

"KAU TAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG MARAH DENGAN NAMJA GILA HANTU INI!, CK.. URUS DIA, AKU BISA GILA!"sehun lansung pergi keluar meninggalkan luhan dan chen

Chen sedikit menggaru garuk kepalanya "hhh.. maafkan dia, dia memang sedikit tempremental "

"gwenchana gwenchana"luhan mengeluarkan lembarang duit dari sakunnya"bisa tolong berikan duit ini ke ceo itu.. aku ingin mengembalikannya tapi dia marah marah terus"

Chen menerima lembaran duit itu "tentu saja.."

…..

Luhan kembali ketempat penginapannya..

"luhan, kamar 201 besok ingin di tempati orang.. tolong dibersihkan ne"suruh ajhuma pemilik villa itu

"ne, ajhuma"luhan pergi menaiki tangga ke villanya yang menurutnya begitu menyeramkan . dia masuk ke kamar 201 untuk merapikan kamar itu

"untung hari ini tidak hujan"gumamnya

...

Luhan naik keatas atap sambil membawa selimut , dia meletakkan selimut itu di kursi panjang yang lebar seperti sofa , dia berdiri sambil memandang pemandangan dari atas "AKU MOHON HANTU HANTU UNTUK HARI INi JANGAN DATANG MENGGANGGUKU! AKU SUNGGUH SANGAT LELAHH.. BIARKAN AKU ISTIRAHATT! "teriak luhan disekitar situ .

Luhan memakai kalung bawang putih yang baru dia buat untuk menghindari dari hantu hantu, dia lansung membaringkan badannya di kursi itu dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut .

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Aku buat ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dengan drama korea the master's sun. jalan ceritanya memang sedikit mirip tapi sebenarnya banyak yang beda , kalau aku ngikutin banget drama itu konfliknya terlalu banyak dan nanti kalian bosen bacanya kkk~ jadi aku buatnya banyak ke moment sehun luhan :3 **

**Ditunggu commentya kakak :'))**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : runkoo

Genre : horror, romance, humor.. dll

Rated : T

_**Summary : luhan mempunyai indra ke enam, dia sering melihat hantu menyeramkan yang membuatnya bisa teriak kapanpun. Tapi ketika luhan mencium namja yang bernama sehun, hantu hantu yang sering terlihat di penglihatannya menghilang walaupun hanya berapa menit, dan itu membuat luhan terus mengjar ngejar sehun untuk berlindung kepadanya walaupun sehun risih dengan luhan seperti orang gila berbicara dengan para hantu .**_

"kamar tuan 201.. diatas, "

"kamsahamnida"namja itu menerima kunci yang diberikan ajhuma itu .

Dia berjalan menaiki tangga dan mencari cari pintu kamarnya "sepertinya disini begitu sepi ya.."gumamnya sambil berjalan menarik kopernya .

Sampai di kamar 201 dia lansung membuka kunci itu dan masuk kekamarnya. Dia melihat seisi ruangannya . "sederhana dan nyaman"ia meletakkan kopernya .

Namja itu keluar dari kamarnya, dia ingin melihat lihat suasana divilla itu . dia melihat tangga keatas dia mulai menaiki anak tangga itu . sampai di atas dia melihat ke kanan ke kiri "atas atap rupanya"

Dia berjalan sambil melihat suasana yang menurutnya sangat segar di pagi hari walaupun disana banyak dihiasi jemuran . namja itu melihat kearah bangku panjang yang terlihat seseorang bergulat didalam selimut . tapi namja itu tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. tiba tiba jemuran kain berwarna putih jatuh dihadapannya , namja itu mengambilnya dan menjemurkan kembali

Luhan sedikit terusik mendengar suara sedikit berisik dari goyangan jemuran, luhan membuka selimutnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya"sudah siang rupanya"gumamnya sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya

Luhan lansung membelakkan matanya melihat di belakang jemuran warna putih seperti ada bayangannya seseorang "HANTUU!"teriaknya ketakutan sambil mendorong jemuran kain putih itu yang sebenarnya dibalik jemuran itu ada seseorang.

Namja itu lansung terjatuh tertimpa kain putih itu tadi yang didorong luhan , luhan lansung mengambil barang sesuatu disampingnya untuk memukul orang yang dia kira hantu-,- dia menarik kalung bawang putihnya dan melemparnya kearah namja itu yang terjatuh ditutupin jemuran kain putih itu

"SANA KAU HANTU BODOH! TAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGUSIK KEHIDUPANKU! "bentaknya sambil memukul mukul seseorang itu dengan besbol

"YAA! YA! aku bukan hantu!"kata namja itu sambil menjauhkan kain dari hadapannya serta bawang putih luhan

Luhan lansung berhenti memuku mukul namja yang dia kira hantu , "ehh—bukan hantu ya"katanya dengan wajah polosnya 

Namja itu lansung bangun dari posisinya .

Ketika luhan melihat namja itu begitu jelas dia lansung kaget "bu—bukankah kau—"luhan ternganga ketika menyadari dia adalah bosnya kerja.

"hhh.. ternyata luhan. apakah kau mengira semua orang itu hantu"ucap namja itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat luhan

Luhan lansung membungkukkan badanya"jeosonghamnida, aku kira hantu "

"ah sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau juga tinggal disini rupanya"

"ne, jadi bos juga disini? Kok aku baru tau"

"aku baru kok disini"

"ohh—kamar 201 yaa?"

"tau darimana?"

Luhan senyum senyum sendiri melihat bosnya yang diketahui bernama kai . "hehehe—tau dongg"

Kai hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat luhan "kau tidak kerja ,heum? Bukankan kau harusnya kerja?"

Luhan seketika lansung membulatkan matanya "JAM BERAPA INI?"luhan mencari mencari jam , kai lansung menujukkan jam di tangannya

"MWOYAAAAA? STENGAH 9? MATI AKUU!"luhan lansung buru buru pergi menuruni tangga kebawah .

Kai hanya terheran heran melihat luhan "hhh~ anak itu lucu sekali. "katanya sambil tertawa tipis

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengepel lantai mall itu dengan sedikit kesal "hujan, hujan , hujan…. Hantu hantupun menghiasi pagiku hari ini "ucapnya dengan mengepel kesana kemari

Luhan melihat kearah kedepan terlihatlah hantu menyeramkan itu lagi ,luhan lansung membalikkan badannya "haishh! Bagaiaman aku bekerja jika hantu mengelilingiku ." luhan menyeret pell ketempat lain dan selalu ada ada hantu.. luhan akhirnya menutup matanya sambil mengepel .

"hantu.. kumohon jangan sekarang ne menampakan dirimu, aku sedang kerja. Kau tak lihat? Apa kau ingin membantuku kerja? "luhan berujar sendiri sambil menutup matanya dan mengepel kesana kemari, luhan bagaikan seperti orang gila .

Dan pas sekali tiba tiba ada sehun yang berjalan kearah situ, sehun melihat luhan berbicara sendiri dan menutup matanya sambil bekerja dia mulai menggelengkan kepelanya"orang gila ini sepertinya harus ku kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa"

"kumohon para hantu segala jenis hantu yang ada… jangan menggangguku sekarang please."

Sehun melihat luhan semakin tidak waras, dia lansung menepuk bahu luhan . luhan dengan sigap mendorong seseorang dihadapannya dengan pelnya "hantu! Aku ini sedang kerjaa"

Kemarahan sehun sudah sampai 100 oktaf "APA KAU GILAA HAH! BERSIKAP LAH LEBIH WARAS!"bentak sehun dengan membangunkan badannya, luhan lansung membuka matanya karna mendengar suara sehun

Dia lansung tersenyum dan membantu sehun "ceo.. kau datang pasti ingin membatuku bukan? Ahhh kau memang orang yang paling baikkk"

Sehun mendorong luhan dengan begitu kasar"JIKA KAU MASIH SEPERTI ORANG GILA! KAU AKAN KU KELUARKAN DARI SINI!"bentak sehun

Luhan bukannnya takut malah mendekat kearah sehun "ceo, aku begini karna kau dikelilingi hantu.. lihatlah diluar hujan, jika hujan banyak hantu yang seram mengelilingiku"balas luhan dengan wajah melasnya

"kau kira aku percaya denganmu? Ck, "

Luhan lansung menarik tangan sehun "ceo, kau ingin aku bekerja dengan normal bukan? Berikan aku ciuman sekali saja agar mereka menghilang , pleasee… aku bukan menginginkan karna nafsu, tapi tuntutan hantu hantu bodoh itu"

Sehun memandang jijik luhan, ia mendorong luhan dengan satu jarinya "kau namja mesum! Menjauh dariku"sehun berjalan menjauhi luhan, luhan menatap sehun dengan lesu

"kenapa harus dengan mencium namja sombong itu hantu akan hilanggg, tak adakah cara lain"luhan merengut sambil memeluk pelnya

Tiba tiba hantu di hadapannya muncul lagi, luhan lansung menutup matanya takut.. "kumohon, kalian pergii!" luhan berjalan sambil menutup matanya

Luhan membuka matanya tetap ada hantu yang begitu menyeramkan , luhan mencari cari keberadaan sehun. dia melihat sehun berjalan menuju lift. Luhan lansung mengejar sehun kearah lift. Dan seperti kemarin, saat lift ingin tertutup luhan lansung masuk dengan cepat sambil membawa pelnya .

"YAAA KAU MAU APA LAGI HAH!"bentak sehun kesal melihat luhan .

Luhan dengan wajah memelas "hantu mengikutikuu , hikshikshiks tolong aku pleasee"

"apa masalahnya dengaku! Hantu yg mengikutimu, kenapa kau juga yang mengikutiku hah!"

"karna kau yang membuat hantu hantu menghilang"

"aku tau kau itu memang sedikit tidak waras, tapi jangan membawa bawa ku.. aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang yang tidak waras sepertimu"

"yah baiklah, aku akan menerimanya kau berkata diriku tidak waras. Tapi kali ini berikan aku satu ciuman untuk menghilangkan mereka semua… hantu itu ada di belakangku.. "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "kau kira bibirku ini murahan, yang mau mau saja dicium dengan namja sepertimu, hah! "

"ceo, aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. kau ingin menyuruhku membelikan ini membelikan itu akan kuturuti, kalau bisa baju bajumu akan ku cucikan, sepatumu ku cucikan asalakan kau menciumku.. sungguh aku bisa gila jika hantu ini mengikutiku terus"

"TIDAK!"

"pleasee… "

TING

Lift itu terbuka dan sehun lansung keluar dengan cepat meninggalkan luhan dengan wajah kusutnyaa"ceo…. Untuk kali ini pleaseee"

Liftnya tertutup lagi .

.

.

.

sehun diruang kerjanya sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya . tiba tiba sekertaris chen datang menemui sehun "pembantu mu mengundurkan diri lagi.."katanya to the point

sehun lansung mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop "mwo?! keluar lagi? memangnya ada apa dirumahku itu sampai lebih 50 pembantu keluar!"ucapnya kesal sambil menutup kasar laptopnya

"e-keluhannya sama"

"MWO? HANTU? KARNA ADA HANTU LAGI? Haishh! Aku bertahun tahun disana tidak ada hantu semacampun! Memang mereka saja penakut!"

"tapi.. mereka tidak main-main. Katanya mereka sering melihat penampakan wanita? Aku jadi takut.."

"ck, kau lagi! kau itu memang takut ya dengan hantu! Aku tidak percaya yang namanya hantu!"

"tapii—hantu itu memang ada.. kali ini kau percayalah. Jika hanya 1 pembantu atau dua mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang sama itu masih wajar, tapi ini? sudah lebih dari 50 orang mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang sama ."

Sehun menghela nafas kesal. "ahh~ bukankah orang tidak waras itu bilang dia bisa melihat hantu, sebenarnya aku kurang percaya dengannya . tapi melihat kelakuannya- "

"siapa maksudmu orang tidak waras itu?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang parno sekali melihat hantu"

"ohh—luhan kah"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya

"untuk kali ini aku mencoba memakainya untuk melihat rumahku benar atau tidak ada hantunya. "

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan rasanya disana ingin mati saja, bekerja sambil di ganggu setan. Luhan wajahnya sudah sangat pcat karna menahan rasa takut .

"tuhaan! Kenapa mereka menggangguku hikshiksiks"luhan mengepel lantai menangis .

"luhan kenapa?"tanya yeoja yang berkerja menjadi cleaning service disana

"hantu mengganguku "balas luhan dengan sedih

Yeoja itu menggernyitkan bingung "mwo? hantu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "ne, mereka terus meminta bantuanku.. "

"hah? apa maksudmu?"

"aku bisa melihat arwah orang mati.."

Yeoja itu membelakkan matanya kaget "kau serius?"

Luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya "bahkan mereka mengelilingiku "

Yeoja itu lansung kaget"aigoo… kau jangan bohong aku jadi takut"

"aku serius… lihat wajahku, wajahku sangt pucat bukan? Aku lelah melihat mereka semua mengganguku"luhan mengeluarkan air matanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan terisak

Tiba tiba kai datang melewati mereka, dia memperhatikan luhan yang menangis "luhan.. kau kenapa?"tegur kai menepuk punggungnya

Luhan menoleh kearah kai dengan wajah yang begitu kusut "bolehkah aku izin pulang? Sepertinya aku sakit"ucap luhan dengan sedikit lesu

Kai mengangguk ngangguk"ahh baiklah~ kita pulang bersama aku juga ingin pulang, bukankah kita satu tempat tinggal"

Cleaning service disana semua memandang kearah luhan karna mendengar ucapan kai . mereka mengira kai dan luhan berpacaran .

Luhan sedikit tersenyum "keure"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedari tadi mengitari mall nya mencari keberadaan luhan "haish.. mana namja stress itu"

Sehun berlari mendekati cleaning service yang sedang mengepel "apa kau melihat namja yang bernama luhan?"tanya sehun

"eoh~ satu jam yang lalu dia sudah pulang.. katanya dia melihat hantu di sekelilingnya dan membuatnya menjadi lemah untuk berkerja"

Sehun membelakkan matanya "mwo? melihat hantu?"

"ne, tadi wajahnya pucat sekali.."

"oh baiklah gomawo"

Sehun lansung berjalan keluar mall nya_'apa dia serius bisa melihat hantu? Tapi aku masih tidak percaya'_

"ah ya dia tinggal dimana ya"sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dia baru ingat perkataan luhan kemarin mengatakan dia tinggal villa yang terdekat disini .

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai di villanya dengan kai, mereka berdua masuk berdua dan menaiki keatas tangga "kamarmu nomor berapa? "tanya kai

"232 "jawab luhan

"eumhh~ mau aku antar ke kamar?"

"aniya~ aku ingin keatas atap saja"

"apa kau lebih suka istirahat di atap?"

"setidaknya itu lebih menyamankan dibanding kamarku yang menyeramkan"

"memangnya dikamarmu ada apa?"

"banyak hantu.. ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya"hati hati luhan"

"tenang saja"

Luhan pergi berjalan menaiki tangga keatas atap dengan begitu lesu "semoga aku bisa tidur nyenyak"gumamnya lesu menatap anak tangga

Sampai luhan berada di atas atap dia melihat langit langit yang sudah gelap , jam baru menunjukkan jam 7 tapi matanya sudah begitu mengantuk . luhan membaringkan badannya di tempat duduk panjang itu . dia menarik selimutnya sampai ujung kepalanya .

Suara suara hantu disekitar luhan mulai terdengar lagi mengusik luhan tidur, suara gerakan benda benda berbunyi di sekitarnya. "BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU!"luhan berteriak kencang

Tiba tba suara benda jatuh begitu nyaring dan membuat luhan terdiam ketakutan gemetaran , jika sudah begini luhan tidak akan bisa tidur . "aaaa cepatlah pagi, matahari cepat muncullah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di villa itu dia masuk kesana dan mencari cari penjaga viila itu. sehun melihat ajhuma sedang terduduk sambil menulis nulis note . sehun mendekati ajhuma itu "mianhe.. ajhuma"

Ajhuma itu mengalihkan pandangannya "ne, ada apa? mau memesan kamar?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya"e—saya mau nanya kamar yang bernama luhan"

"ohh dia, kamarnya 232.. tapi jika ingin bertemu dengannya lebih baik keatas atap saja. "

Sehun mengangukkan kepalanya "kamsahamnida "

.

.

.

.

Sehun berada di atas atap dia mencari cari keberadaan luhan

"han—tu a—ku lelahhh! Biarkan aku tidurrr!"

"jika kalian manusia, rasanya aku ingin membunuh kalian!"

Sehun yang mendengar suara luhan dia mencari sumber tersebut, dia melihat ketempat duduk panjang yang terlihat selimut yang didalamnya seperti ada seseorang, dan itu sudah pasti luhan.

Sehun mendekati tempat duduk itu , sehun memperhatikan luhan yang bergulat di dalam selimut . luhan di dalam selimut berbicara tidak jelas sambil menggerakkan badaanya kesana kemari, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat luhan . sehun menyentuh luhan dengan satu jarinya .

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU BILANG AKU MAU TIDUR!"

"hey bodoh, ini aku!"

Luhan lansung terdiam bingung "hantunya seperti suara ceo xoxo yang sombong itu ."

"YA! apa kau bilang? Ceo xoxo yang sombong!"

Luhan lansung membuka selimutnya dia melihat itu benar nyata sehun , luhan membangunkan dirinya "ceo.. benarkah ini kau."luhan tersenyum senang dan lansung memeluk sehun dengan erat "ceo, ayo kita tidur bersama.. "

Sehun lansung mendorong luhan "apa katamu? Tidur bersama?"sehun menatap jijik luhan dari atas sampai bawah "apa kau ingin menggodaku mengajak tidur bersama?"

Luhan menggembukan pipinya kesal "ceo, aku selama ini jarang sekali tidur nyenyak, mungkin jika aku tidur disisimu aku bisa tidur nyenyak . karna hantu itu menghilang ketika aku menciummu"

"apakah kau begitu menginginkanku tidur bersamamu?"

Luhan menatap penuh harap dengan sehun "ne.. sangat ingin"katanya sambil memeluk lengan sehun

"JANGAN HARAP!"sehun lansung menoyor kepala luhan

"ck, pelit sekali!sekarang apa keperluanmu menemuiku?"

"ck, baiklahh, bukankah kau bilang kau bisa melihat hantu.."

"ne.. bahkan sekarang aku melihat hantu di belakangmu"

"Aku tidak bertanya soal keberadaan hantu itu berada, jadi… dirumahku itu kata pembantuku ada hantunya, tapi aku tidak percaya. sudah lebih dari 50 pembantu mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang sama. Jadi tolong lihatkan apa benar dirumahku ada hantu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya keatas "bagaimana yaa~ "

"aku akan memberikan lembaran duit yang banyak untukmu.. berapapun , jika kau bisa membuang hantu dirumahku"

Luhan tersenyum dengan sehun "aniya.. aku tidak membutuhkan duit. Tapii—aku membutuhkan ini hehehe"luhan menunjuk ke bibir sehun sambil tersenyum malu.

Sehun berdecak sebal "ya! apa kau begitu menyukai bibirku hah! ck"

"sebenarnya tidak.. bisa jadi nanti dirumahmu itu hantu nya mengerikan, jadi jika aku sudah tau bagaimana hantunya aku akan menciummu agar dia menghilang dari penglihatan ku dan dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah membuang hantu itu, bagaimana?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan "oke baiklah, asalkan! Kau menggantikan pembantuku bekerja dirumahku.. bagaimana?"

"ta—tapi aku kan bekerja di mall mu juga"

"bukankah kau dikasih jadwal bekerja disitu? Waktu free saja kau bekerja dirumahku"

"ta—tapi waktu free itu kan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur."

"ck, apa kerjamu hanya selalu tidur"

"aku setiap malam tidak bisa tidur karna hantu yang mengangguku, makanya waktu pagi sampai sore hari kuhabiskan untuk tidur."

"ck, aku akan menciummu sebelum tidur!"

Luhan lansung meloncat senang"ceo? kau benarkan ? "

"NE! "

Luhan lansung tersenyum malu "bolehkah sekarang kau menciumku? besok aku libur.. berarti aku bekerja dirumahmu kan.."luhan mendekati wajahnya dengan sehun .

Sehun mendorong luhan dengan tatapan jijik "aniya! Tidak sekarang,"

"katanya kau mau menciumku sebelum tidurr? Aku kan mau tidur.. ayo cium aku"luhan memonyongkan bibirnya dengan dengan sehun. sehun menahan kepala luhan dengan satu jarinya "TIDAK SEKARANG! Aku mau pulang!"sehun berbalik meninggalkan luhan .

Luhan merengut kesal "ishh.. dia tidak memegang janjinya!"

Tik..tik..tik..

Tiba tiba terdengar suara rintikan hujan, luhan lansung membelakkan matanya "SETAN AIR!"luhan buru buru mengambil selimut dan bantalnya . luhan melihat dihadapannya ada hantu yang begitu menyeramkan . luhan lansung gemetaran "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA CEO! CEO!"teriak luhan sambil berbalik arah berlari kearah tangga.

Sehun yang sudah sedikt lagi sampai bawah mendengar suara luhan memanggilnya dia lansung kaget "kenapa lagi anak bodoh itu "

"CEO! CEOO! JANGAN PERGI KUMOHON!"luhan berteriak dari atas tangga sambil berlari kencang menuruni tangga . tapi sehun tidak menanggapinya dan terus berjalan."hah.. jika seperti ini aku tidak akan kemari menemuinya"

Luhan sampai dibawah menemui sehun, dia lansung menarik tangan sehun untuk ikut berlari .

"YAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Luhan tidak mengubris omelan sehun, dia terus berlari sambil menarik sehun kearah kamarnya . sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dia lansung membuka kamarnya dan membawa masuk sehun dengan paksa setelah itu dia tutup pintunya .

"YAAA! APA APAAN KAU MEMBAWAKU KE KAMARMU!"

"hah—hahh—hahh ceo! hujann!"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT HUJAN!"

"bukan itu permasalahannyaa.. ada hantu air! Mereka sangat mengerika dari banyak hantu yang pernah kulihat ."

"terus? Apa masalahku"

Luhan tidak menjawab ucapan sehun, dia tiba tiba ternganga ketakutan melihat hantu di belakang sehun "di—dibelakangmu…"luhan menunjuk hantu di belakang sehun, sehun hanya menggernyit bingung , dia menoleh kebelakang tidak ada apapun disana.

Luhan melihat hantu itu begitu ketakutan hingga dia lansung menangis "i—itu… "luhan lansung menarik sehun mendekat dan mencium bibirnya sambil memeluknya . sehun benar benar shock dengan perlakuan luhan yang tiba tiba . dia mendorong dorong badan luhan tapi luhan terus mendekap badan sehun sambil memejamkan matanya ketakutan . sehun akhirnya berhenti membrontak dan membiarkan luhan menciumi bibirnya .

Luhan melepas tautan bibirnya dari sehun, dia mengedarkan penglihatannya di seluruh ruangan kamarnya sudah tidak ada lagi hantu hantu disana. Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan beralih memandang sehun "gomawo.."luhan tersenyum manis dengan sehun

Sehun hanya berdecak sebal , dia mendorong luhan menjauh dari hadapannya dan pergi keluar dari kamar luhan sambil menutup pintunya dengan kasar .

"kenapa dia begitu dingin… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRINGG RING RINGGG

"eungh~"luhan mengerjapkan matanya karna silau matahari menusuk nusuk matanya . tangannya meraih jamnya yang terus berdering dan mematikannya . dia membangunkan badannya dari kasur "hoamm.. tumben aku nyenyak tidur."gumamnya mengusap kepalanya . luhan beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mandi karna dia pikir hari ini dia kerja, padahal sebenarnya dia lagi libur kerja .

Baru setengah jalan ke kamar mandi dia tiba tiba teringat sesuatu "eh.. hari ini kan liburr"luhan lansung menepuk jidatnya "haishh dasarr paboo!"luhan lansung membalikkan badannya lagi dan menuju kearah ranjanganya, ia menghempaskan kembali badannya dan menarik selimut sampai atas kepalanya untuk tidur kembali .

TRINGGTRINGGTRINGG

"HAISHH!"luhan membuka selimutnya dan mengambiil handphonenya yang berbunyi begitu nyaringnya . _'YEOBOSEYO?!' _ucapnya dengan nada kesal

'_YA! KENAPA KAU BERBICARA GALAK SEKALI!'_

'_ehh—mian ini siapa?'_

'_OH SEHUN! '_

'_oh sehun? siapa ya?'_

'_APA!? KAU TAK MENGENALKU! BARU KEMARIN BERTEMU KAU MELUPAKANKU! AKU CEO XOXO BODOH!'_

Luhan membangunkan badannya dan tersenyum senang karna itu dari sehun "ohh ceo.. heheheh mian mian aku baru bangun jadi melupakanmu kkk ada apa menelfonku?"

'_hey! Kau kan sudah janji, waktu free kau akan kerumahku! Dan TADI MALAM ITU TIDAK GRATIS!'_

'_eumh? Baiklah. Apa maksudmu tadi malam tidak gratis?'_

'_KAU MENCIUM BIBIRKU BODOH! CK, DATANG KERUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA!'_

PIP

'_HEY, CEO! yeoboseyo!yeoboseyoo? aku tidak tau rumahmu hey!'_

_Tutttuttutt_

"haishh jinjaa! orang itu kenapa tidak sopan sekali! dia menyuruhku kerumahnya sedangkan aku tidak tau menau dimana rumahnya"

Luhan menelfon kembali nomor sehun .

Tuttttt….tuttttt…..tutttt….

'_yeobo—'_

'_JANGAN MENGANGGUKU! AKU HANYA MENYURUHMU KERUMAHKU!'_

PIP

Tutttuttttutt

Luhan terbengong mendengar omelan sehun , bahkan luhan baru mengeluarkan sedikit suara tapi dia sudah kena bentakan yang entah apa itu salahnya "ck, apakah dia tidak bisa tidak membentak orang!"luhan melempar handphonenya ke ranjang . "ah yaa kenapa aku tidak tanyakan dengan bos ku, mungkin dia tau rumah ceo sombong itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah luhan merapikan dirinya dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar bosnya yaitu kai . luhan berjalan melewati banyak pintu sambil menghitung nomor pintunya . "204, 203, 202, 201.. ah ini diaa."luhan bersiap ingin mengetuk pintunya tapi lebih dulu pintunya sudah terbuka dan menampakan kai yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Luhan lansung menurunkan tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya dengan kai .

"ada apa kemari luhan?"tanya kai dengan luhan.

"eumhh itu—aku ingin bertanya rumah ceo xoxo itu dimana yaa"

"ada apa? apa kau melakukan kesalahan?"

"ahh aniyaa.. dia menyuruhku aku kerumahnya tapi dia tidak memberi tau rumahnya dimana"

"eumh begitu, mau aku antarkan? "

"bolehh bolehh.."

"kajja.."

Luhan lansung tersenyum senang berjalan bersampingan dengan kai _'ini baru bos yang baik , udah tampan, baik hati, murah senyum emang seperti ceo sombong itu! udah galak, bisanya marah , tampang gaada happy happy nya , ck aku sungguh prihatin.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sampai mereka dirumah sehun . luhan dan kai berjalan masuk kerumah sehun . karna kai memang sudah sangat dikenal penjaga penjaga dirumah sehun mereka berdua masuk denga lancarnya tampa menerima pertanyaan namanya siapa? Dari mana? Ingin bertemu siapa? Apa keperluanmu? Dan blablabblaaaa itu memang sebenarnya terdengar berlebihan tapi karna sehun yang punya mall xoxo itu jadi harus seperti itu .

Ketika mereka berdua masuk kerumah sehun terlihatlah sehun sedang terduduk di sofa dengan membaca buku . "sehun."panggil kai . sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kai . dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya karna kai bersama luhan. sebenarnya memang dia menyuruh luhan kerumahnya tapi hanya sendiri bukan didampingi kai .

"ada apa kemari?"tanya sehun dengan kai yang mendekati nya

"mengantarkan dia."kai melirik kearah luhan yang masih terdiam membisu melihat keluasan rumah sehun yang begitu woahh.

"ck, dasar manja. Datang kesini saja masih diantar!"cibir sehun dengan luhan

"hey, masih untung aku kemari!"ketus luhan dengan menatap sehun kesal

"tapi tidak harus diantar juga kan!"

"dia mengantarku karna aku tidak tau rumahmu! Mana ada orang menyuruh kerumahnya tampa memberitau rumahnyaa!"

Sehun lansung terdiam _'dia benar juga,, aku lupa memberi tau alamat rumahku'_-"kau ini kan bekerja dimall ku masa tidak mengetahui rumahku. Semua orang yang bekerja dirumahku mengetahui rumahku. Jadi tidak perlu kan aku memberi tahumu!"

"tapi aku ini pegawai baru!"

"ahh sudahlah tidak usah di perpanjang yang penting sekarang luhan sudah tau rumahmu hun. ah baiklah aku pergi dulu ne"ucap kai dengan sehun dan luhan. mereka berdua mengangukkan kepalanya .

Setelah kai meninggalkan mereka berdua, mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan benci

"sekarang! Apa keperluanmu"tanya luhan dengan judes

"hey, kenapa sekarang kau yang lebih galak!"

"ck, sudah jangan basa basi!"

"hish, aku hanya memintamu melihat suasana rumahku apa disini ada hantu, terutama kamarku"

"ck, baiklah!"

Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya sebentar, sehun hanya menggernyit melihat luhan yang menutup matanya . berapa detik kemudia luhan membuka matanya . dia mengedarkan penglihatannya kesuasana ruangan sehun .

Luhan sedikit merinding melihat suasana rumah sehun, kalau dirumah rumah ada hantu itu memang wajar . tapi rumah sehun tidak wajar hantunya . luhan melihat hantu wanita yang begitu menyeramkan, mulutnya yang seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu dia mendekati luhan . luhan memundurkan langkahnya "a—aku tidak mengganggumu kok.. jangan mendekatt! "luhan sedikit ketakutan melihat hantu itu mendekatinya

Luhan lansung meloncat ke sofa yang di duduki sehun, sehun hanya heran melihat luhan . luhan lansung memeluk sehun dengan erat "rumahmu ada hantu wanita yang mengerikan!"bisik luhan dikuping sehun, sehun lansung membelakkan matanya "dimana dimanaa!"tanya sehun ikut parno

"di—dia dibelakangku… wajahnya mengerikan sekali. "

'_hhhhhhhfhhhh hhhfhhhhhh '_

Luhan semakin ketakutan mendengar suara hembusan hantu itu, dia semakin memeluk sehun karna bahunya seperti ada yang menyentuhnya "ce—ceo di—dia menyentuh bahukuu hikshikshiks aku takut…. "luhan mulai menangis karna hantunya mengelus leher luhan

Sehun sebenarnya ikut ketakutan "hey! Kau jangan bercandaaa!"

"a—aku serius…. Hikshikshiksssss aku takutt! Dia menyeramkaannn"luhan mulai menangis kencang sambil meremas rambut sehun dari belakang . sehun pun semaki ketakutan karna mendengar luhan menangis begitu derasnyaa "a—ah ba—baiklah.. sini aku cium"katanya sedikit ragu, untuk kali ini sehun merelakan bibirnya dengan orang yang tidak sama sekali dia dekat.

Luhan membuka matanya tiba tiba di depan nya sangat jelas hantu wanita itu "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"luhan berteriak dengan lengkingannya. Sehun lansung membungkam bibir luhan dengan bibirnya sehingga luhan lansung terdiam , penglihatan hantu dimata luhan demi sedikit memudar .

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan luhan, luhan perlahan menarik nafasnya yang menderu kencang .

Sehun menatap luhan "hantunya begitu menyeramkan kah?"tanya sehun

Luhan mengangukkan kepalanya "dia sangat menyeramkan… rambutnya panjang, kepalanya berdarah, dan matanya menangis darah . walaupun sedikit cantik dia begitu menyeramkann! "

Sehun jadi ikut parno mendengar ucapan luhan "jadi? Bagaimana cara membuangnya?"

"aku tidak tau, dia hantunya seperti jahatt.. apakah kau pernah di ganggu dengannya?"

"aniya, aku tidak pernah di ganggu sama sekali . tapi pembantuku sering"

"eumhh apakah ada seseorang yang dekatmu meninggal?"

"kenapa menanyakan itu"

"mungkin saja dia orang yang meninggal yang pernah dekat denganmu, ahh tapi tidak mungkin juga sih. Hantunya begitu menyeramkan"

Sehun lansung terdiam memikirkan sesuatu _'mungkinkah dia?tapii-'_

"sudahh tidak usah dipikirkan mungkin dia hantu penunggu rumah disini? Bisa jadikan? Ah yaa bukankah kemaren kau bilang aku harus menggantikan pembantumu?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya "ahh ne ne kau harus bekrja mulai dari merapikan kamarku dan seluruh kamar disini, mencuci piring kotor, menyuci baju, menjemur, menyetrika, menyiram tanaman, menyapu, mengepel, dan jika kau tak ada waktu kerjakan yang kau bisa kerjakan!"

Luhan lansung melongo mendengar ucapan panjang lebar dari sehun "YA! kau kira aku robot hah! aku harus mengerjakan semuanya diruangan yang luas seperti ini? apa kau gilaa? Apakah hanya aku yang bekerja disinii?"

"ne hanya kau! Semua pembantuku mengundurkan diri, jadi kerjakan semuanya aku akan membayarmu 5 kali lipat, Bagaimana?"

"jika aku tidak sanggup melakukannya bagaimana?"

"yah aku akan memotong gajimu"

"baiklah.. tapi kau harus ada tetap disini"

"mwoyaa? Aku harus bekerja juga! Bagaimana mungkin aku harus tetap disini!"

"kau kan ceo! tidak apa apa kan tidak kesana? aku takut jika hantu itu muncul kembalii.. "

"ck, kau kan sudah biasa melihat hantu? Kenapa kau takut hah? bilang saja ku ingin mencari kesempatan"

"hey! Walaupun aku sering melihat hantu tetap saja aku takut melihatnya.. aku bahkan lebih memilih tidak bisa melihat dari pada harus melihat hantu dan membuatku tiba tiba berteriak seperti layaknya orang gila! kau kira aku tidak batin melihat hantu hah!"

Sehun lansung terdiam melihat luhan berbicara begitu cepat "ck, baiklah baiklaahhh!"

Luhan lansung tersenyum senang "hehehe, tunjukkan dimana kamarmu.."

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dikamar sehun. luhan terkesima melihat kamarnya yang begitu nyaman dan desainnya begitu bagus. Penyuasaian warna dan barang barang disitu.

"hey! Liat liat apa kau.. cepat sana rapikan. Sebelumnya aku memberikan peraturan denganmu tidak boleh menyentuh barang barangku, lemariku, lokerku, kamar mandiku, pintu yang disana, dan tidak boleh menyentuh tempat tidurku dan juga-"

"stop stop… sekarang jika aku tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh tempat tidurmu, dan barang barangmu yang berserakan. Jadi apa yang harus aku rapikan? Tempat tidurmu berantakan. Disana banyak barang barang yang bekeliaran. Niat ga sih memperkejakan aku disini?"

Sehun sedikit berfikir mengiyakan perkataan luhan'_ah dia benar juga'_sehun sedikit berdehem "oke baiklah.. barang barang kecil kau boleh menyentuhnya tapi…. Awas saja jika kau menyentuh barang barang yang ada di mejaku dan jangan pernah membuka buka lokerku! "

Luhan sedikit berdecis kesal mendengar semua peraturan yang sehun berikan "ck, kau seperti memperkejakan ku mantan penjara saja. ck. Yaudah sana! Aku ingin bekerja!"

"eh kau kok mengusir ku? ini kan rumahku? Mana ada pembantunya menyuruh majikannya pergi dari kamarnya sendiri pula"

Luhan mulai geram dengan sehun "ck, aku ini ingin membersihkan kamarmu. Jadi kau pergilah agar AKU BISA BEKERJA!"katanya dengan penuh penakan dikata akhir karna luhan begitu geregetan dengan sehun yang menyebalkan itu

"ck, ne ne baiklah! "sehun mulai berjalan pergi sambil menggurutu kecil "aku baru menemukan pembantu yang lebih galak dari majikan"sehun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya

Setelah kepergian sehun. luhan mulai merapikan barang barang yang berserakan di lantai dan meletakkan kemeja. dan sampah sampah dia letakkan semua kedalam sampah. Baju sehun juga berserakan di tempat tidurnya. Luhan dengan sabarnya memunguti semua itu dan membawa kearah kamar mandi. Tapi sebelumnya dia berhenti berjalan

"katanya kan aku tidak boleh ke kamar mandinya?"

"masa bodo dengan peraturan bodohnya itu. dari pada baju baju ini merusak pemandangan." Luhan mulai memutar knop pintu. Luhan mulai masuk kamar mandi sehun yang terbilang sangat luas itu. luhan mencari keranjang untuk baju kotor. Dan keranjang itu terletak di pojokkan dekat closet .

Luhan berjalan menuju ranjang itu tiba tiba desiran angin menerpa lehernya. Bulu kuduk luhan mulai merinding . tapi luhan tetap tidak peduli itu . dan melanjutkan kembali meletakkan baju baju kotor sehun keranjangnya.

Luhan berbalik badan tiba tiba wajah wanita tepat didepannya "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"luhan lansung menutup matanya sambil terus berkomat kamit membaca segala doa yang ada

"kumohon.. jangan ganggu aku. aku hanya ingin bekerja kok disini . he—he—he "katanya sambil menutup matanya ketakutan dan berjalan sambil menutup matanya.

Luhan mengintip dari sela sela tangannya dan sudah tidak ada lagi hantu itu . luhan menarik nafas banyak banyak dan lansung berlari keluar kamar mandi .

"seram sekali hantu nya"

Luhan mengambil sapu di pojokkan . dan dia mulai menyapu kamar sehun dengan hati hati karna dia harus berjaga jaga jika ada hantu yang menampakkan wajahnya lagi. "aku membutuhkan ceo itu sekarang. Tau gitu aku tidak menyuruhnya pergi"

Luhan menyapu kolong tempat tidur sehun dengan menundukkan badannya agar memudahkannya dia mengambil sampah/debu di dalam kolong ranjang itu. setelah dia menyapu semua kolong ranjang sehu. Luhan membangunkan badannya dan berdiri. Dan tidak disangka diranjang itu ada hantu yang tadi. luhan lansung gemetaran memegang sapunya.

Luhan membalikkan badannya dengan jantung yang terus berdetak "CEOO! CEO XOXO!"teriaknya dan tiba tiba saja di depan matanya ada hantu itu lagi . luhan menutup wajahnya "CUKUPP! AKU INGIN KERJA! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!CEOOOOOO XOXOO! KEMARI KUMOHONNNN CEOOOOO!"bentaknya dengan hantu itu dan setelah itu dia berteriak memanggil sehun

'_bantu aku~ aku disini tersiksa'_

"TIDAK! TIDAKK! "

'_kumohon bantu aku… aku adalah kekasih sehun'_

Luhan lansung shock mendengar itu. dia perlahan membuka tangannya dan terlihatlah yeoja cantik didepannya dengan seluruhnya putih pucat dengan wajah yang ingin menangis

"sungguh kau kekasih sehun?"tanya luhan memandang hantu itu

Hantu yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. dan—

BRAK

"ADA APA? ADA APAA? KENAPA KAU BERTERIAAK? APA YANG TERJADI?"sehun tiba tiba datang dengan wajah yang sangat panic sedangkan luhan hanya memasang wajah bodohnya dihadapan sehun .

"he.. he.. he.. kau telat!"

"YAA! aku sudah begitu panic kau memanggilku kesini dan kau? Dengan seenak jidatmu bilang 'KAU TELAT' what the fuck! dengan kata katamu itu!"

"mian.. tadi aku melihat hantu yeoja dikamar mandi. Dan aku juga meihat hantu yeoja disini. hantu itu bilang dia-"

'_jangan beritau aku dengannya kumohon_'

Samar samar terdengar suara hantu itu lagi di kuping luhan

"DIA APA? jangan setengah setengah jika berbicaraa!"

"hhh bukan apa-apa. ahhh aku kembali bekerja dulu. Sudah sana kau ."

"ck, kau ini merepotkan saja! awas saja jika kau berteriak teriak seperti kesetanan memangilku"sehun berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tapi sebelum luhan menarik tangan sehun .

"berikan aku ciuman dulu agar mata batinku tertutup ne.. pleasee"luhan memelaskan wajahnya di depan sehun. sehun hanya berdecis

"A—NI—YA!"

"hey, kau ingin aku bekerja dengan cepat dan tenang kan? makanya cium aku agar aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang tampa melihat hantu! Kumohon ceo…"luhan menarik narik lengan sehun dengan manja.

"hash..baiklah! Kau saja yang menciumku!"

Luhan lansung tersenyum senang . ia lansung meraih wajah sehun dan lansung mencium bibir sehun . tidak dilumat. Hanya mendaratkannya saja. tapi sehun diam saja seperti patung. Luhan masih mencium lama bibir sehun dan lama kelamaan bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir sehun pelan. Luhan pun kaget kenapa dia melakukannya? Itu diluar kendali.

Luhan melumat lembut bibir bawah sehun. awalnya sih sehun hanya bisa diam mematung tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh sehun, dia ikut membalas lumatan luhan. ciuman mereka begitu lembut dan halus. Seperti baru merasakan melakukan kissing.

Mereka berdua jadi terbawa kondisi sehingga mereka menutup matanya sambil melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan begitu lembut. Luhan menekan kepala sehun agar semakin dalam ciuman mereka.

"eungh.. mmhh eumh"luhan sedikit mendesah di sela sela ciuman mereka.

Sehun juga terus melumat bibir luhan sambil terus menghisap hisapnya .

KRINGG KRINGG KRINGGGG

Seketika itu handphone sehun berdering dengan nyaringnya sehingga kedua namja itu yang yang sedang berciuman itu lansung melepaskan tautan bibirnya . setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, mereka sedikit salah tingkah melihat satu sama lain

Sehun lansung buru-buru mengangkat telfonnya

"ne yeoboseyo?"

"….."

"ah ye ye baiklah aku kesana"

PIP

Sehun memasukkan kembali handphonenya, dan sekarang dia menatap luhan yang wajahnya sedikit memerah .

"eumh—e apakah aku boleh pergi? Aku ingin ke mall. Kau tidak apa apa kan aku tinggal?"tanya sehun dengan luhan

"e-ne gwenchana. Kau kan sudah menciumku mungkin aku akan baik saja hehehe"luhan sedikit tersenyum malu dengan sehun. sehun hanya mangguk mangguk saja.

"baiklah aku pergi.. bye"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf ya aku update ini lama banget. aku lagi sibuk-_- /sibuk mulu/ iya aku sibuk nge-rp sibuk nonton drama, sibuk ngadmin twitter , sibuk pacaran/ga penting/ . jadi aku lama terus lanjutinnya wkwk. **

**Bdw, tinggalin comment yaaaaaaa :***

**Eumhh kalo sempet like fp hunhan ini ya ** pages/Hunhan-%ED%9B%88%ED%95%9C-Real-Hunhan-Fanfiction-YAOI-ONLY/533543010001207

aku admin disitu juga kok . thankyou


End file.
